


American Honey

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Secret Agent Genius [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: While on a honeypot mission in Austria, Bond finds himself in the position of not being what the mark wants. Luckily, Spencer is exactly what the mark wants so he’s sent along to help Bond finish the mission.





	American Honey

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : 2013
> 
>  **Spoilers** : Up Through Season 8 of Criminal Minds & Skyfall of James Bond
> 
>  **Beta** : Rivermoon1970

Spencer Reid was adjusting well to life. He was still a field agent, but most of the people within MI6 didn't know that he was a Double-O. No one batted an eye at him leaving for sometimes a week at a time. He'd done it before. Q kitted him out personally, and when it came time for him to turn in his report, everything was signed with 00X. Digital were the only files for his missions. He filled in the report and submitted it with Q filing it away. No digital trace linked Spencer Reid and Agent 00X. The paperwork that listed him as 00X was only in a hidden safe in M's office. Q was damned good at hiding trails so while Bennington was being paid for by MI6; there was a lot of work that went into tracking that and before anyone would even get close, Q had pingbacks set up.

"Reid, I need that audio file for 006's mission," Q called out from where he was at the helm of that station of monitors that followed active mission trying to not have Alec blow up the Congo. 006 and 7 were the only Double-Os in the field at the moment. Bond was getting set up in Austria for a honeypot mission, and Spencer still frowned at that. He'd not brought it up with Q as it was personal, but he'd offered to take over the mission for him so that he wouldn't have to hear his lover fucking someone else. All of the Double-Os picked what member of Q Branch that they wanted to run their honeypot missions. It was a special relationship, not just because the mission runner had to listen to them having sex, but the agent had to trust them to watch their back while they were vulnerable.

The clink of Q's tea cup on the table he was standing at pulled Spencer from his thoughts. He looked down at his own laptop and cast the audio file over to the tech center that was used for current missions. The nodding of Q's head was the only show that he knew the audio was ready for him. Spencer kept an eye on the satellite image of the area where Alec was infiltrating. The Congo wasn't precisely an area known for tech and especially in the center of a dense area of jungle. Q had been watching the area for a while and found that what used to be a jungle now had a technology presence that rivaled MI6. Alec was to infiltrate the facility and figure out what was going on. The audio was what Alec's bug planting had heard outside the facility from two days before. It would be used to infiltrate, but once Alec was inside, Q had no way of tracking him.

There was silence in Q Branch. The silence lasted until seven hours later when Alec exited the facility. He looked a little worse for the wear, but he was alive and moving. When Alec was a good distance away from the installation, Alec moved to one of the cameras he planted. It only transmitted visual, but he signed a few words.

"Where's Reid?" Q called out, and Spencer moved up to stand behind him. Q replayed the footage.

"Comm damaged. Ten minutes to the explosion."

"Who gave him explosives?" Q demanded. He turned around to look at the staff of his branch. The blank looks on every single face told Spencer that it was no one there. Spencer leaned over Q, rewinding the last bit of footage from that camera that showed Alec moving into a location outside the facility. The man reached up and swatted at a bug on his face, and Spencer frowned. He went over the kit that Q had given him, and a watch wasn't on it.

"Q, what was inside the watch on the Berlin mission that Alec lost in a sewer?" Spencer asked because he was fairly sure that it was that watch on Alec's wrist.

"What?" Q turned his head to look at Spencer's very close face. When Spencer didn't look at him, he looked at his own computer monitor. "Bond's bad habits have rubbed on on Trevelyan. Mark the Berlin watch as lost in the line of duty and not status unknown. I want all tech that Bond and Trevelyan have listed as MIA if we don't have a confirmation of their loss. Bloody squirrels."

"Yes, Boss," the rest of the branch called out.

"Sir, we have a problem on 007's mission," a tech called out.

Spencer watched as Q's eyes closed and he took a deep breath. Too much too close together.

"What is the problem?"

"Bond says that he can't complete the mission."

"He's supposed to fuck a man, how hard is that exactly for him?" Q demanded, but he moved over to the console that the tech was sitting at. Spencer couldn't remember her name as she was new, a transfer from another department. This was the first day that Spencer had seen her in the branch. "Bond, we profiled the man exactly right. You are his type. You are his everything."

"Give Reid the files. I want his assessment before I declare what is wrong to the whole of the branch because you are in a snit," Bond's voice sounded strained but not upset. Q grabbed a stack of files from the desk next to the tech, Veronica, and handed them to Spencer. He started to flip through the records, and it detailed the men that always went back with the target. The target was one Gabriel Earhart. Spencer remembered hearing about the op, but he had been on a tech retrieval mission when Q had been talking about setting it up. Spencer saved the images for last, and he was flipping through them when he saw what Bond was seeing.

"Oh," Spencer said.

"Exactly. Earhart likes to watch. He likes to watch guys like me get fucked by twinks. How the hell did your minions miss this?"

"I don't know. I think we need to work on that profiling seminar that we were talking about. Bond, we can recall and send again once we have the full breadth of information."

"Q I've already made contact with him. I have a date to play poker with him tomorrow. I need an agent out here now."

Q started to type on the computer next to Veronica and frowned. "Five hours and I can have an agent to you."

"There are only three field agents that fit what he likes, Q and two of them I don't like."

"You'll take whoever I send to fuck you and like it. Q out." Q pressed hard on the disconnect button and sighed. To anyone else, they would have thought that Q and Bond were in a fight, but given that Spencer had seen them very much lip locked before Bond had gone on the mission, Spencer knew that wasn't it. Sending one agent on the honeypot mission was one thing but sending another begged for issues. M would likely only send another Double-O. Spencer knew what Bond and Q were dancing around. Spencer hadn't been sent on a honeypot mission yet. Nothing had popped up for his build or looks, until now.

"Q," Spencer said. Q looked up at him, and Spencer smiled and nodded. They needed the information from Earhart. He was the link and the window into a large smuggling ring that was operating out of Austria.

"I'll have a kit ready for you as soon a possible. Veronica, get ID and passport ready for Reid. He'll work with you on his alias." Q went to his office then, shutting the door. Spencer saw the light flip to green on the console meaning that someone was talking to Bond.

"Sir?" Veronica asked. Spencer turned to look at her face.

"I want the in-depth surveillance photos while you work on my flight."

Spencer busied himself with figuring out the exact persona he would need. Twink wasn't the word that Spencer would use for the young men that Earhart liked to watch fuck older men. Seeing the group that surrounded the man, intelligence was his forte. Intelligence, innocence, and prettiness all wrapped up in the same body. Spencer could do that.

"Reid, do you have your persona all worked out?" Q asked when he stepped out of his office twenty minutes later.

"Yes, Sir. Just need to pack. I need to go home to get the clothes."

"I'll drop you off at the airport. M has been apprised on the change and was wary about sending another agent but he'd rather this than regrouping and possibly losing Earhart. I'll work on your kit and then we shall leave."

"Yes, Q." Spencer nodded and moved to his office to work on the final report from his last mission. It had been kicked back to him not by M but by an oversight committee. Spencer wasn't happy about that. It was his first report ever that had been returned for insufficient data. So Spencer decided to bury the committee in information. What had been a seven-page report was turning into fifty-three, so far. Spencer sat down at the desk and started to type, losing himself in the information and making sure that it was detailed enough to make anyone's head spin. He was putting the finishing touches on it when Q stepped into the office. Spencer held up a finger as he made sure the correct names were attached and then he sent it.

"Do I even want to know?"

"That report was kicked back to me due to insufficient data. I turned a seven-page report into fifty-seven before I sent it."

"Was that a mission for field agent support Reid or Agent 00X?"

"Reid. My 00X reports are never kicked back. It's the oversight committee. The squabbling still over the death of Olivia Mansfield has turned an eye on missions, or that's what Mallory told me."

"Yes, they are trying to do a lot of things to get ahold of MI6. I can't wait to hear what happens when they get your report. For now, I have your kit, and we'll go over it in the car to your place."

"I'm ready whenever you are."

"Let's go."

XxXxXxX

Spencer took in the people dancing on the floor as he entered the lounge where Earhart was for the night in Hallstatt. Spencer had taken a cab over to the lounge club first with Bond arriving an hour later. Spencer was dressed to impress in a suit that was lilac in shade. Bond had talked him into buying it just two months before, even taking him to his personal tailor for the making of it. His identity for this mission was that he was a bored millionaire who had made his money in the tech world but was blowing it all running around the world, almost faster than he could make more. Q Branch worked overtime getting the background all set up. They had done an excellent job, the background was firmly in place by the time Spencer landed in Austria.

Earhart stared at Spencer as he crossed the floor towards the blackjack table. He sat down in a seat that made sure that Earhart could watch his every move. Spencer knew that his physique would attract the man. An even deeper background check into the other young, lithe men who ran around Earhart's circle told Spencer that the man never touched men sexually. He watched, and he watched a lot. Women, though, he bedded them almost more than Bond seemed to have before he'd found Q.

Over next the hour, Spencer won just about as much as he lost, using his card counting to make sure of that. It lent to his masquerade of he didn't care about money. But no one noticed that his pile of chips grew steadily. He'd played poker with a few agents in MI6, and it had made him better at it.

Bond arrived later than he should have but Spencer wasn't shocked. The man was rarely on time, and Spencer knew it. Bond went right for Earhart, building on what he had done the night before. Spencer paid them little attention as Bond started to flirt with the man. Earhart wasn't ugly by any stretch of the imagination, but he wasn't someone that Spencer would have ever gone for. The air he put off, turned Spencer off.

Spencer was lost in the card game when he felt someone move up beside him. When the hand was over, he looked at the man beside him. One of Earhart's underlings. Spencer turned fully to look at him. He'd read the entire profile on him, and he was way more brawn than brains.

"Mr. Earhart would like to extend to you the offer to join him at his poker table."

"Whose is Mr. Earhart?" Spencer asked, but he tidied up his chips and smiled at the dealer before handing over a tip. The dealer took it with a smile.

"He is just a patron here who has a high-stakes game that is getting ready to start." The underling said.

"I don't mind a good game of poker. Lead the way."

Spencer stood up, following behind the man as they moved towards a table. Spencer was shocked it wasn't going to happen in a private room. That was an oddity from what he had profiled of the man. Bond was already seated at the table along with the other people that Bond had said would be there. The only open spot was between Bond and Earhart, so Spencer sat down there.

"Aren’t you just pretty," Bond said as he leaned too close to Spencer.

Spencer glared at him but ignored him.

"I like friendly games," Earhart started. "So that means introductions. My name is Gabriel Earhart."

"Elias Stone," Spencer said before he looked at Bond. He hoped that Bond had kept to his identity. When Bond smirked, though, Spencer knew he hadn't.

"Bond, James Bond."

If Spencer could have got away with it, he would have smacked Bond. Instead, Spencer reached up and pushed his hair behind his ear, activating the new comm unit that Q had made for him. Bond and Q talked a lot, and he hadn't wanted the distraction when he had been playing Blackjack. Spencer heard the sigh on the other end and knew that Q was exasperated. That sigh was well known in Q Branch.

" _I should have sent someone else, James. I should have sent Samuel. He at least would have been a punishment._ "

"Q dear, Reid is listening," Bond said behind his hand and just low enough for the receiver in his cufflink to pick up. Spencer had his earpiece in the opposite ear from where Bond was sitting, and he didn't even pick up a whisper at all.

" _Good. I'm going to need Reid's help in keeping you in line!_ " Q nearly yelled on the other end. Spencer smiled as Bond winced, but Spencer didn't even hear a raise in volume. New Q Branch ear piece that Bond wasn't ever going to get. It varied things well enough that even if Q whispered it would be like he was talking normal. Spencer was testing it for him before other Double-O agents got them but Q wanted his lover to always feel his wrath so his, even if upgraded would still allow Q to yell at him and for it to hurt.

Earhart went over the blinds for the game then it started. Spencer checked his cards and laid them down, upside down. Bond angled his body towards Spencer and raised an eyebrow at Earhart. Earhart smiled back, and Spencer knew the game had started. The real game.

Bond ordered drink after drink, always in Alemannic so that those at the table wouldn't understand that he was ordering something that looked highly alcoholic for Spencer but wasn't. Spencer had learned the basics of the language on his way to Austria. Q had made sure that the specific waitress was working that night weeks before when the mission had just been in the planning stages. The owner of the lounge used a standard calendar application that was easily hackable because who would care about the waitresses at a small out of the way lounge.

Over the course of the night, Spencer allowed Bond to seduce him as they played but acted like he wasn't sure what he was doing. When it was down to just the three of them playing, Bond's hands went from something that Spencer could ignore to something that he couldn't. The losers had moved away from the table to try and recoup some losses elsewhere.

Earhart let himself loose just a hand later, as Spencer stopped being able to keep himself from getting visibly aroused. Earhart watched them as they played until finally, Spencer lost to Bond. Bond's hand was on Spencer's thigh, and there was no way to mistake what he wanted. Spencer looked up at Earhart and saw that his eyes were entirely black.

"What do you say we move this to my hotel suite?" Earhart asked.

"I-" Spencer stopped and swallowed.

"Come on, pretty thing," Bond whispered in Spencer's ear. Bond stood up from his seat and slipped around to stand behind him. His hand was still on Spencer's thigh, fingers brushing the underside of Spencer's cock. Spencer inhaled, unprepared for Bond to be so blatant in public.

" _He's crafty, Reid. Make him work for it._ " Q's voice in Spencer's ear shocked him. None of the other handlers ever spoke when this part started, unless they were needed. Spencer had been back up on honeypot missions in bad situations. He'd listened in on them but never spoke.

"Come up with us and let me spread my legs and make you happy." Bond's voice was sure, and Spencer wasn't sure what game Bond was playing, but he was certain that it wasn't the game he should have been playing or the one that Reid thought they were playing. Spencer smiled at Bond before he downed his drink. Spencer stood up, and when Bond moved to step away, Spencer grabbed his arm and pulled him back towards him, kissing him. Spencer had a good idea of what Bond was like when he kissed, but this was different. Spencer had been a passive player last time, but this time, he wasn't going to be. Earhart moved around to where he was in Bond and Spencer's line of sight from the side. He looked very excited. Spencer kept his eyes open, eyes on Bond's face but also looking at Earhart as much as possible.

"You would look fantastic underneath me," Spencer said just loud enough for Earhart to hear. The man's eyes closed in pleasure. Spencer pulled out of the kiss and let Bond lead him to the door. Outside there was a limo waiting, Earhart opened the door and Bond waved Spencer in first. Spencer climbed inside and sat in the middle of the back seat. The other seat was along the side of the limo. Bond ducked inside next, not even stopping to sit down on a seat but instead just straddled Spencer.

"Starting without me?" Earhart asked as he sat down in the other seat.

"Just getting warmed up," Bond said. He smiled at Spencer before he worked on the top buttons of Spencer's shirt. He didn't unbutton it all the way, but instead, he leaned down after the first two were undone and started to kiss.

"I have a private elevator into my suite. No one is going to see us. Get as comfortable as you like."

"Did you hear that, Elias? How do you want me?"

Spencer looked at Earhart, but the man said nothing. He was watching, but it seemed he didn't want to participate at all. Spencer looked back at Bond. He smiled and reached up to touch his face, settling his thumb over his mouth. Bond's lips parted, allowing Spencer to slip his digit into the agent's mouth.

" _I have hacked the camera in the hall from the main elevator to the floor that Earhart is on and Bond bugged the elevator last night and the room. I have visual but not audio. Of course, your mic will pick up everything, Reid._ "

"Your wish is my will, pretty thing," Bond said as he pulled back off of Spencer's thumb, all out fellating it.

Spencer gasped, and Bond took advantage, surging forward and claiming Spencer's mouth. Bond fucked his mouth with his tongue. It was different than the last time that Bond had kissed Spencer. That had been finesse and seduction, this was hunger. Spencer had never been kissed like that before.

Bond's fingers worked the rest of his shirt buttons free, and his hands framed the bottom of Spencer's ribs, holding him in place. His palms were warm on Spencer's skin, like brands. He grabbed the back of Bond's head and held him there. Spencer took control of the kiss. He held Bond right where he wanted him and fucked his mouth with his tongue before pulling back and using the grip on the older man's hair to let him know what he wanted. Bond slipped off of Spencer's lap like he was a snake, settling on his knees. Spencer let go of the agent's hair and waited to see what the blonde haired man would do. Bond smirked before he started to work open the belt of Spencer's pants. Spencer watched him lick his lips before he leaned down to mouth at the fabric that was stretched over Spencer's very hard cock.

Spencer expected the lines that he had heard Bond rattle off before when it came to seductions and other honeypot missions but instead Bond just pulled Spencer's underwear down to free his cock and kiss the head of it. Spencer gasped as he watched Bond's tongue dart out for the drop of fluid at the head of his cock. Spencer dropped his hands to rest on the edge of the seat before he looked up enough to see Earhart who was watching Bond's head.

Bond slipped his hands up Spencer's legs, rubbing hard on his inner thighs and spreading his knees as far as he could with his pants low on his hips and his cock out before Bond took the entire head into his mouth, his tongue darting out and rubbing all along the underside. Spencer knew that Bond was well versed in sex, but this was something more than just sex.

"Strip," Spencer said when he could get his faculties back enough to where he could actually speak. He felt off kilter, and he wanted to try and get Bond off kilter as well. Spencer knew that he probably wouldn't succeed, but he needed to try. He was taking Earhart at his word that no one would see them. He wanted to see Bond naked. There was a small amount of guilt, but Q had agreed to send him. He just hoped that the ability to keep work and private separate continued.

Bond sat back on his haunches, stripping his upper body with enthusiasm. If Spencer didn't know any better, he would say that Bond was looking forward to what was to come. Which didn't make sense at all. Spencer pushed those thoughts away, that wasn't going to help him in this mission at all. Bond undid his trousers next, slipping them down to his knees before leaning up and kissing Spencer while he used his legs to take them off the rest of the way.

"I don't want that there," Spencer said as he pushed Bond back away from him. He gripped the back of Bond's head and pushed him down to his cock. Bond took him in his mouth, taking the head all the way back in his throat. Spencer gripped the hairs on his head tight, not wanting that sweet pleasure to go away.

" _He's good isn't he?_ " Q asked in Spencer's ear. Only years of training not to react to things said in ear pieces stopped Spencer from reacting. He looked down at Bond to see the man's eyes were shut, but he hummed around Spencer cock, making Spencer hiss in pleasure. Bond opened his eyes and looked up at Spencer, his eyes black with lust. " _There are days that is all I think about. His lips around my cock, for hours, taking me to the precipice but never letting me tip over. Torture of the finest pleasure._ "

Spencer came with a cry, he thrust, hard, into Bond's mouth and tried to control himself but he couldn't. Q's voice in his ear, knowing that Q was basically dirty talking to them. There was nothing in Spencer’s mind except the thought of hearing that voice with what was to come. Bond cleaned him up and tucked him back into his pants before crawling back up into Spencer's lap. Spencer's hand never left his head, and he held Bond right where he wanted him as Spencer claimed his mouth in a kiss. It was his favorite part of a blow job besides the orgasm. Tasting himself in the other person's mouth. They kissed and kissed until there was nothing left of Spencer's release in Bond's mouth.

Bond was rutting against him to maintain his erection but not trying to get off. The car stopped, and Bond smiled at Spencer before leaning in close.

"Q, we are here," Bond whispered in Spencer's ear so that Q could hear.

" _I have you on the camera. Do put on a good show Bond. You've already given Reid a good orgasm. If you are good, he might let you have one._ " Q's voice had a different tone to it. Less posh and more...breathy. Spencer closed his eyes because he was sure that Q was getting off to this. It was a game. They probably did this on every single honeypot mission that Bond went on. Spencer knew that Q had some unusual kinks. Everyone in Q Branch had at least one. That Q and Bond did this was kinky, even to Spencer. He wished one of them would have warned him. Instead, Spencer was going to turn the tables on Bond.

"You’re naughty, James. Naughty things get punished," Spencer said before he reached down and wrapped his hand around Bonds cock, he pumped it one, twice, and a final third time before he slipped his thumb and pointer finger down on the base. Spencer squeezed just enough to cut Bonds rush a little. Bond gasped and curled into Spencer's body, keening just a little. Earhart was watching him and rubbing at the bulge in his pants.

Spencer rubbed a hand up and down Bonds naked back as the driver got out of the front seat and moved around to open the door to the limo. Earhart got out first and motioned for them to follow. Spencer pushed at Bond until the man crawled off of him and out of the car. When Spencer climbed out, he looked at Bond and saw that the man wasn't ashamed at all. Bond was standing with his cock hard and jutting right in front of Earhart so that Bond was the first thing that Spencer saw when he got out. In an area full of fully dressed men, Bond looked out of place, but he wasn't acting timid at all.

"Charles will pick you up in the morning and take you back to your hotels."

"That would be lovely," Bond said as he moved to the elevator. They weren't going to stay all night at all. Once Earhart was asleep, Spencer and Bond were going to find the information that Q wanted and get the hell out of Dodge. Earhart waved him into the elevator. Spencer followed Bond and Earhart set the floor they were to go to. Spencer kept his eyes on the hallway when the doors opened up moments later. There was a long hall to the suite and Spencer was shocked that Earhart didn't have a private elevator.

"This whole floor is mine. If you two don't want to sleep in the same bed after Elias has fucked you James, any of these will be open to you."

"Oh, I'm not letting this pretty thing out of my bed until he's had me every way that I want him to. Think you might have to find a different bed to get any sleep."

Earhart laughed as he opened the door to his suite. The security measures were minor, meaning that getting onto the floor was the hard part. Spencer found the camera that Bond had planted. It wasn't easy to see unless one was looking for it.

"I think it's time to see your pretty thing, James. I bet his skin is soft and the color of cream." Earhart moved to the bedroom, and Spencer followed with Bond on his heels. As soon as Bond shut the bedroom door, his hands were wrapped around Spencer slowly divesting of his clothes. Earhart watched with a keen eye. The room was set up as a voyeur's paradise. Every single place to sit inside the room had an eye on the bed. There was even a mirror above the bed, angled to where the chair at the side had a perfect view of what went on on the bed. Earhart sat in that chair and watched as Bond stripped off Spencer's clothes from behind. Despite orgasming not ten minutes before, Spencer was half hard when Bond was done. It was easy to forget about Earhart as the man was silent. Instead, Spencer focused on Bond's hands. The callouses on his hands from firing guns and his working out felt wonderful on Spencer's skin.

When Spencer was fully naked, he turned and kissed Bond, moving them to the bed. Spencer sat down first, pulling Bond down into his lap. Spencer wanted a few more minutes of that mouth on him before the show got on the road. Bonds hands traced the muscles that were getting more defined on his arms.

"Alec's lessons are working well aren't they?" Bond whispered in Spencer's ear before he bit at it. Spencer decided not to answer verbally but instead, he wrapped his arm around Bond's waist and rolled them to where Bond was on his back with Spencer between his legs. Spencer propped himself up on his arms above Bond, looking down at him.

"Will anything shut you up?" Spencer asked.

"A cock in my mouth," Bond answered without even thinking.

 _"It is the only time I can shut him up. Sometimes though a tongue will do._ "

Spencer leaned down and took Bonds mouth, shoving his tongue down it. Bond thrust up into him, wrapping a leg around his waist to hold him down on himself, giving him a surface to rub on. The sound of a zipper told them that Earhart was taking his own cock out of his pants. Spencer ignored him though and settled in to take Bond right to that edge before backing off again.

Bond was taken to the edge three times. Spencer would reach down and hold his hips down onto the bed when it sounded like he was close to coming. Then when the high was done, Spencer would rut him into the bed again.

"Please," Bond begged, sounding broken.

Spencer looked at the nightstand and found a bottle of lube there and a stack of condoms. He grabbed the lube but left the condoms for the moment. He sat back on his knees and coated his fingers. He looked up into the mirror, making sure that Earhart could see his first finger sliding inside of Bond. Earhart's eyes were right on the mirror and watched the slide in and out of Spencer's digit. He could fee that Bond wasn't so tight that he couldn't be fucked then, it was going to earn him some money in the betting pools. There were many that thought that Q always took it. But that wouldn't do for this. Getting Earhart worked up to where he basically passed out after was the point of this. That meant teasing. Spencer pulled his finger free and leaned down, licking a stripe up Bond's cock from base to tip before to took the head in his mouth. He held Bonds legs open as wide as they would go. The bed jerked, and Spencer looked up to see Bond grabbing the headboard.

Right to the edge, Spencer took Bond again before lifting off of his cock. He gave Bond a few breaths before he pushed two fingers inside of him. Spencer was aching to fuck him. He hadn't had sex since Aaron. Finding Bonds prostate was easy, and Spencer teased Bond, himself, and Earhart. When he pulled his fingers free, Spencer went back to sucking Bonds cock.

"Fuck, your mouth and those wicked fingers."

Spencer smiled as he pulled off of Bond's cock to press three fingers inside of him.

" _Nod yes or shake no if you want me to stay in your ear as well, Spencer._ "

Spencer saved himself from having to answer by swallowing Bonds cock.

"Fuck yes," Bond exclaimed. He jerked on the headboard, shaking the bed. "Right there. Stay right there."

Spencer looked up at Bond, glaring at him for answering.

" _Spencer?"_ Q asked. Thankfully he wasn't taking Bond at his words. Spencer nodded his head. If he was going to fuck Bond, he would take Bond's partner in his ear. He wanted to know what Q was like when he was monitoring Bond on a honey pot mission.

"Condom?" Spencer asked after he pulled his mouth off of Bond and his fingers out of him. He could see Bond's hole as it adjusted to be empty. The clenching of the ring of muscle open and closed.

"No," Bond and Q said at the same time. Spencer wiped his fingers on the towel that was on the pillow of the bed before he squeezed out more lube and coated his cock. Spencer pressed Bond's legs up and into his chest, giving Earhart a perfect view of Spencer sliding his cock inside of Bond slowly. Spencer didn't stop until he was fully inside of Bond, pressed skin to skin. Bond inhaled and exhaled before he thrust a little, telling Spencer to move. Spencer pulled out to where just his head was still inside of him. He pressed back in just as slow.

"You move your hands, James and I stop fucking you. Do you understand me?"

"Yes."

Spencer glanced up in the mirror seeing Earhart without him knowing that he was being watched. The way he was jerking his cock, he wasn't going to last long at all. Spencer pushed him out of his mind and looked back down at Bond.

" _He doesn't like slow, Spencer. He likes fast and hard. To feel every single thrust to his eyes, he says. Making him take the slow will be good for him. To have to feel every single in and out slide of your cock inside of him._ "

Bond shut his eyes, his mouth dropping open. Q and Bond loved this. They were perfect for each other.

Spencer kept his pace languid, afraid he'd come too soon if he moved any faster. He did make sure to go all the way in and then all the way out until his head caught on the rim of Bonds hole. Bonds entire body was taut with holding onto the bed frame and just holding on in general. Spencer wanted to see him go first. He felt like it was a challenge. Q was silent on the other end, and Spencer wondered if he muted the mic. The thought of silent Q coming in his ear was thrilling, Spencer could see why they liked this part.

Bonds head jerked back like he'd been slapped and a near silent moan slipped from his throat. Spencer felt him constricting around his cock, and he held on so that he didn't come as well. Earhart wasn't silent at all and sounded very much like a bad porno on the other side of the room.

" _No wonder James likes it rough. He comes like a teenager with soft. I'll have to remember that. What do you think about torturing him more, Spencer?"_ There was a strange sound on the other end of the comm and Spencer realized that Q had not muted it again. He was hearing Q's breathing as well as the sound of him jerking his cock. Spencer listened to Q as he picked up thrusting again, angling away so that he wasn't hitting Bond's prostate. Spencer lasted three more thrusts and then the gasp on the other end of the comm as well as the moan that Q let out had Spencer coming. He couldn't stay up, so he slumped down, his head resting on Bonds collarbone as he panted through his orgasm. His whole body wasn't responding and he could barely think at all.

Bond reached up and turned his head to the side so that he could kiss him. Bond kissed him hard, grabbing his hip and holding him in place, cock pressed inside of him. The sound of Earhart moving had Spencer opening his eyes but he couldn't see anything.

" _He's going to the bathroom. You are safe,_ " Q said in their ears. Despite coming just mere moments before Q sounded posh and himself. There was the faint sound of the clacking of computer keys. " _There is no one else no the floor. I wonder what Mr. Earhart is going to do. We have no evidence of where he keeps his nightly toys, but I know that they don't leave until morning._ "

Bond hummed into the kiss, telling Q that he heard him. Bond didn't let Spencer out of the kiss at all. Instead, he just kept their lips pressed together. The tangle of tongues was slow and gentle, just like the sex they had. Bond's hands entered the mix thoroughly sweeping up and down Spencer's body, grabbing his ass cheeks and sliding him fully into Bond's body. Spencer's cock slipped out of Bond's hole, and Bond rolled them to where Spencer was underneath him. Earhart wandered back into the room but Bond didn't stop and forced Spencer to not even look at him.

"You two are too wound up for me. I'm going to take a rest. Try and get some sleep." Earhart moved to the door of the bedroom, leaving and shutting it.

" _He's in the suite still, grabbing a bottle of beer from the fridge and..._ " Q's voice trailed off as Bond sat up on the bed. His head was cocked like he was listening. The faint sound of a shutting door told Spencer that Earhart had gone somewhere. " _He's left the suite and is going to the room across the way. Now is the best time._ "

Bond was up and moving before Spencer could even realize what he was doing. He moved to the bathroom, and the shower turned on. Spencer started to gather his clothes and realized that Bond's were still in the limo. There was a closet and Spencer found a lot of clothes in varying sizes and styles inside of it. He found a pair of trousers and a shirt that he thought that Bond would deign to be seen in and threw them on the bed. When the door to the bathroom opened but the water was still running Spencer spun to look. It was Bond, a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Water's hot."

"Good. I saw the desktop in the other room but he has a laptop in here."

"Where?" Bond asked, looking around. His eyes raked over the spot where Spencer knew it was but kept on going. Spencer stepped over to the stand and pulled the laptop from the hiding spot behind. "How in the hell did you see that?"

"The charging cord is glued to the lamp cord, but there was a spot where it wasn't done the best. I could see a second cable. I'll shower then check it over. You take the desktop." Spencer set the laptop down on the bed after undoing the charging cord. He showered quickly, feeling like he should have felt skived out for having sex with someone with another person watching but not participating, especially with the circumstances of who Bond was but there was nothing. The shower took a little time and then Spencer was walking out into the bedroom with a towel in his hand to dry his hair while he looked at the laptop.

" _It's all set up to where I can't hack it wirelessly. I don't even think you could open a port for me to enter. Do you have the drive?"_

"Of course," Spencer said, forgetting for a second that the earwig was in. He'd known that it was water resistant when in the ear but still, he shouldn't have forgotten that it was there. Spencer pulled the drive from the pocket of his pants. It was a simple looking keychain. Like something that Henry would have made for him but inside of it was a thumb drive. He slipped the cover back and plugged it in. As soon as it was plugged in, the thumb drives programming started to mine everything on the computer.

"Mine is a decoy," Bond said as he entered the room.

" _How can you be certain?_ "

"I was listening in on that class that you had that nearsighted and scared of things that go beep minion teach."

Spencer had to think which Q Branch member that Bond was talking about. "Constance was teaching that while you were supposed to be in France..." Spencer said as he remembered the minion and the class.

" _I'll have to see about getting a better tracker for Bond. He's obviously not where he's supposed to be. Reid, how is the download coming?_ "

"Ninety percent. By the time that I get dressed, it'll be done." Spencer tossed the towel into the bathroom and he started to dress again. Spencer had his shirt on but not buttoned when the computer pinged. He turned to start typing to wipe the information from the computer about him connecting the drive. Spencer pulled it and finished wiping it all off, but his hands hit someone. He looked to see that Bond was buttoning his shirt. Spencer stared at him as he did it. Bond smiled at him, and Spencer's stomach lurched.

Spencer slipped the drive into his pocket and stood up, Bond stood with him. A quick eye moved around the room, and Spencer knew that they had left nothing. There was the chance of DNA from hair in the bathroom, but Q kept an eye on DNA databases for all employees inside of MI6. Bond smirked at the bed, it was a mess, but housekeeping would take care of it, or whoever Earhart had to take care of the rooms.

" _I have you both on a two am local flight out. It's not direct but you'll be home soon. I have agents cleaning out your room, Reid. They'll drive home with the things as there are a good bit of hard drives from the bigger bust that 005 is taking part in. 007, since nothing happened, I expect all your equipment back in one piece._ "

Spencer laughed at the look on Bond's face.

"Bond left the taser cuff links in his dress shirt, in the car. If you really want we can try and retrieve them."

"No, we can't," Bond said as he opened the door and ushered Spencer out of it. Spencer saw that there was a guard at the end of the hall stepping into the elevator. He didn't look up. "Earhart keeps a guard at his limo at all times. We need to leave before Earhart comes back. He could want a second round at any time."

XxXxXxX

There was little to do once Spencer and Bond arrived back at MI6 around noon. Q hadn't been joking when he said that it wasn't a direct flight. Spencer filed his report and forced Bond into filing his before the man took Q home. Spencer pulled himself from his office after one of the minions forced a meal into him. He'd barely paid attention to what he ate, but he knew it was a sandwich. There had been meat and cheese and who knew what else on it.

Spencer stepped out of the office to see that there were barely any minions around. The few that were had their heads stuck in a computer screen or a book. Then Alec stepped out of the hall that led to the labs. Spencer stared, watching the agent pocket something. He moved through the branch to leave. Spencer followed him to the car park, the guard on duty laughing silently.

"So, Trevelyan, what are you going to give me to allow you to leave MI6 with whatever you stole from the lab?" Spencer asked. He smiled as Alec turned around and looked at him. His hand went to the pocket he had slipped the item in.

"The promise that I won't break you?" Alec said, but Spencer just laughed.

"How about we start with a ride home?"

"I can start with that, the rest we negotiate on the way?" Alec asked as he pointed towards his car. Spencer's own was in his spot, but he didn't even want to attempt to drive. He'd probably wreck. The door was opened and Alec shuffled him into the seat before shutting the door. Spencer stayed silent for the first half of the trip home. He watched the world pass him by.

"So what did you steal?" Spencer asked.

"The pocket torch."

"Q just finished remodeling the new basement flat in my building for you. If you burn it down, I'll be upset."

"I won't burn it down. I promise."

"You had better not."

"How about Russian?" Alec asked.

Spencer tried to figure out what he meant.

"I'll teach your Russian, the language, the phrases. Everything I know. We can start today. I have a bottle of good Vodka and no mission on the horizon after the Congo. You are going to be sent to Psych after your first honeypot, especially since you were sent with Jameska. It's a win/win. You don't tell Q that I stole from the labs again and I will teach you everything Russian."

"Deal. So I know that Bond swings every which way, but you...oh you will fuck someone for a mission, but you don't fuck outside of missions."

"That you will just have to work to figure out."

Spencer laughed at the lascivious grin that Alec gave him, and he relaxed down into the seat of the car more. He was half asleep when the car stopped, and he pushed himself out of it in the parking area for the building. Spencer was looking forward to a fun evening. Alec had proven to be fun to be around and a good person to get Spencer to laugh. Drinking also sounded good, forgetting memories that he didn't want to cement in his brain. Of how Bond felt under him and how Q sounded in his ear. He'd get drunk, probably crash on Alec's couch and go on with his life. He was damned good at that.  
**The End**


End file.
